Holly Sprig an after story to Kids on the Slope
by otaku-e
Summary: It's been 9 years since Sentaro left home, 1 since reuniting with Kaoru and Ritsuko. Their lives have all changed, but Sentaro's the most. Now as a Catholic Priest in Training, what other surprises can life hold for him? Based off of the anime/manga Kids on the Slope / Sakamichi no Apollon.
1. Author's Hello

**Author's Hello**

Hi everyone. I recently came across "Kids on the Slope" (Sakamichi no Apollon) and fell in love. The anime is made by the same people who did Cowboy BeBop and Samurai Champloo – so it's got a great story line and awesome music. Most notably, the music. It originally is a manga, which is even more robust than the anime.

Anyway, my other stories ('The Assignment' and 'A Sister for You, A Lover for Me') are now permanently on hold. My main laptop crashed and my files were not backed up. I know some of you might think "Well just read what you have posted and continue from there!" But, all my notes were on that laptop as well as a bunch of other really important personal things [sad face]…

So while I'm in mourning and hoping it comes back working and data intact, I figured, may as well write a short one about my favorite character of my new favorite anime/manga.

As usual, I do not own anything other than the new character I made. And please, do yourself a favor and watch/read "Kids on the Slope."


	2. Introduction

**Intro**

He saw her as he rounded the corner. Although her back was to him, he recognized her silhouette. He looked down at the sprig of holly in his hand, feeling absolutely foolish and scared.

"Sentaro?"

He looked up to see her making her way to him. He gave her a sheepish smile and held the holly sprig over his head and watched as her eyes filled with tears…


	3. Part 1

**Part 1**

"So we won't be able to practice anymore? Not even if we say it's for the kids?" Kaoru pleaded.

Sentaro gave a hearty laugh, "Bon, it would be even worse if it were under the pretense of falsehood." Kaoru pouted. "You can still come by. You can meet them and we can all hang out." Sentaro ruffled Kaoru's hair. All these years and he hasn't grown out of that childishness when it came to losing his best friend to someone else.

"Will Rii-chan come too?" Kaoru smiled at the memories of his first love. It's been 9 years since they fell out of touch, 1 since they all reunited. Despite everything (or the lack there of) that happened, a soft spot was forever sealed in his heart.

"Unfortunately, since her promotion, she'll be busy this coming summer break with organizing the school trip for the entire grade level she teaches. She nervous about it actually, but I told her she should probably split up the work amongst her fellow teachers."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It's easier when you have more help."

"Yeah," Sentaro sat across from Kaoru at the table. They sat in silence for a while and Kaoru noted how tired his friend looked. "Honestly, it will be nice when the volunteers come."

"Do you know how many you'll get?"

Sentaro shook his head. "We'll find out when they decide what programs they want to volunteer with. It's kind of hard because of the language barrier. I think only one or two people speak Japanese, so I know we'll at least get one of them." Kaoru watched as Sentaro fiddled with his collar, a nervous habit that he had picked up. Kaoru decided not to ask him about it.

"Thank you for the tea. I have to be getting back. I'll have less than 24 hours to travel back to Tokyo and rest up before my rounds begin."

Sentaro stood and gathered Kaoru's bag. "Thank you so much for coming all this way to visit. It must be really hard with your schedule. Not to mention the cost…"

"Don't worry about that. It's worth everything to be able to play with you again, to see you happy… are you happy?"

Sentaro pulled at his collar. "Of course I am…"

"But your family…"

"Bon, not now please."

Kaoru looked down at his feet. He loved that he was finally reunited with Sentaro, but it killed him that he barely spoke with his family. He remembered such fond memories of them all together laughing. Even with Sachiko's amazing recovery after the accident… Kaoru even went to personally check her and her motor skills were great. All her brain functions were normal, except for some scars; you wouldn't have been able to tell she had an operation. But the accident had hurt Sentaro to the core and the shame he felt never went away, it didn't seem to wane in the 9 years since running from home. If he could only-

"Bon!"

"Oh sorry…I was lost in thought…"

"You need to hurry or you'll miss your bus to the ferry…"

Soft shuffling footsteps caused them to officially end their goodbye, "Brother Sen…"

"Ah! What's wrong?" The little girl fiddled with the blanket she carried avoiding eye contact. "Do you want me to hold you for a bit? Did the older boys tease you again?" She kept looking down but held her arms up. Sentaro picked her up and draped the blanket over her head. "It's okay, it's okay…" Sentaro looked up to see Kaoru standing at the doorway, waving goodbye. Kaoru mouthed the words "See you soon" and slipped out the door into the evening light.


	4. Part 2

**Part 2**

The bus pulled in and the remaining members of the volunteer grouped stepped off. It was only two of them.

[in English] "I hope the Church won't be upset. I can't believe everyone wanted to stay as close to Tokyo as possible…" the girl said, still flustered by the lack of support.

"Really? We come to a foreign country, and you're not surprised that everyone wanted to stay as close to the main city as possible? That's like taking people to New York and asking who wants to stay in like… I dunno, Albany and who wants to stay in Manhattan. Of course they were going to pick Tokyo. Plus, it's easier to teach people to speak English than it is to deal with kids that don't."

"Don't say that," the girl swatted at the last remaining volunteer, her younger brother.

"Hey, I'm here with you aren't I?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "You're here because you didn't want me going on this trip," she said indignantly.

"Hey, he was my dad too… aw, don't give me that face. Come on. They said the Church was up a hill or something…"

* * *

[in Japanese] "Hello? Father?" She called stepping into the Church.

[in English] "Ah you must be the volunteers!" The siblings dropped their bags. "Ah, haha, yes, I'm American. I'm on a mission. Are you surprised?"

Unabashed, the brother spoke, "Well, come to think of it, Catholicism isn't the native religion…so I guess not… we were just expecting a Japanese priest. Looks like our Japanese won't be necessary, huh?"

"Father, please excuse my brother. I'm Holly. Holly Watanabe. This is my brother, Peter."

"Ahh, you're mixed. You definitely have strong Japanese features though. That's a bit surprising, usually it's easier to see the American features…" the Priest shook his head, as if shaking away an unnecessary thought. "In any case, your Japanese will be much welcomed. I'm the only one that speaks English here, although some aim to learn." The priest ushered them further into the church. "Let's get you to your rooms. You must be tired. Will there be more of you joining?"

"Unfortunately, most of the group decided to volunteer in the English speaking program…" Holly trailed off, embarrassed that the volunteer group was treating this more like a vacation than actual volunteer work.

"No, don't be upset dear. Any help is great help. Brother Sentaro has been shouldering much alone. But you'll meet him soon enough."

* * *

Holly dropped off her bag, looked herself over in the small hanging mirror, and made her way to the sounds of children playing.

_I probably should have waited until Father came back to get me…but I'm sure he would have just taken us to see the kids. _She could hear laughter exploding from the outside…

[in Japanese]

"Again, Brother Sen! Again! Rawwwwrrr!" Several kids made a run toward a man cloaked in black. The figure slowly stood with children hanging all over him…on his back, his arms, attached to his legs… the children squealed with delight as the man roared and made huge steps stomping all over the grass. Holly smiled. _This is good. Coming here was right… no regrets… dad would be happy with this. This isn't running away… this is helping others…_

"Brother Sen!" Holly jumped, and turned to see the Priest and her brother heading towards her. "Brother Sentaro!"

Holly turned back towards the man surrounded by children. "Ah Father…" he said, putting another child back on the ground. The kids become suddenly quiet, a few hiding behind Sentaro at the sight of Holly and Peter.

"Ah, I see you found the children," the Priest smiled. "Brother Sen, these are the volunteers. Holly and Peter. They are fluent in Japanese and English and around your age. So their energy will be good for the kids."

Holly bowed, "I am Holly Watanbe. I'm pleased to meet you." She looked up… way up actually, to see Sentaro's face. There was a long pause and Holly turned to see Peter with his mouth hanging open.

"Man, you're tall… Are you mixed? Why are you taller than me?"

Holly was aghast and elbowed her younger brother. "My apologies, Father Sentaro. This is my younger brother, Peter. Please, forgive his manners."

Sentaro let out a slightly uncomfortable laugh. "Uh, I'm in training, so please call me Brother Sen. And yes, I am mixed…" he added, avoiding eye contact.

"Well it looks like you all have something in common!" the Priest said joyfully. "Now, how about we bring the kids in for dinner?"


	5. Part 3

**Part 3**

Everyone fell into a good routine. The kids took to Peter and Holly easily, happy to have someone else to play with. In fact, the kids played so much, they slept much better. Holly cooked dinner and helped the girls with the bath. Peter read them stories at bedtime, helped with lunch and breakfast. . The children's lessons went well with more one on one help. The Priest and Brother Sentaro greatly appreciated their help.

* * *

Peter watched from the doorway as Sentaro sat on the grass to watch the kids run around. Sentaro was tall, definitely over 6 feet…maybe 6'3". He had a scar by his left eye in the shape of an X. His hair was a medium shade of brown, combed back. His height, build, and black clothes made him look more like a mafia hitman.

"There's something nice about being surrounded by children isn't it," the Priest said.

"You always sneak up like that?" Peter teased.

"A shepherd must watch his sheep," he replied solemnly.

"Father…" Peter started unsure.

"Hrm?"

"Se…umm, Brother Sentaro… What's his story? I mean, he doesn't look like a Priest…in training that is. I mean… "

The Priest nodded. "Yes, I think I understand your question. However, that is something you should ask Brother Sentaro himself."

Peter watched the Priest, watching Sentaro with a tenderness. Peter turned to look again at Sentaro, and noticed he was watching Holly. "Father?"

"Hrm?"

"Do…do all…" Peter stopped, ashamed of what he was about to ask.

"The answer is no, son. But the reasons vary." Peter turned in shock. "I think I know what you were asking. However, God guides his sheep in ways that are sometimes unseen, sometimes not understood until the end appears. It is best not to question such things and to put your faith in His hands."

Peter nodded, unsure of what he was agreeing too. Since they arrived, Sentaro seemed to genuinely love being around the children. However, Peter thought he looked…he wasn't sure how to describe it… out of place? Here, but not really here? It wasn't that he was being left out, but Peter felt like Brother Sentaro had a wall around him, like the one Holly was beginning to build.

* * *

"Hols," Peter asked walking back to their rooms after having put the kids to sleep, "what do you think of this place?"

"Hrm?"

"I mean, we've been here for nearly two weeks already, just wanted to know you're opinion."

"Oh, well I think the kids are great. It's a pity there are so many orphans, but the number is still smaller than I expected. I didn't have the heart to ask why they all ended up here. It took a while to get used to the toilets and showering, but it's nice to see how dad grew up."

"And Father?"

Holly laughed. "He's an interesting guy. I wasn't expecting to see an American Priest, but then again, Catholicism isn't native here. It's sort of comforting."

"And Brother Sentaro?"

"He was even more unexpected. He seems nice enough."

Peter's eyes slid to his sister, "That's it?"

Holly shrugged, "Okay so what do you think of him?"

"I'm just kind of curious as to why he decided to become a priest, ya know?"

"No, not really…" She stopped walking. "Peter… you don't have to sniff out conspiracy when there isn't one."

"I'm not, I'm just wondering why a guy like that becomes a priest."

"A guy like what? A man that loves God and kids?"

"Hols, you can tell that-"

Holly became defensive, "You can tell what? That he doesn't fit in? That he might have had a rough life?"

Peter stood in silence.

"So what? His journey has brought him here. What does it matter? What's wrong with it? He's not running away, or is that what you think? He's running from something? Like you think I am?"

"Hols," Peter reached for his sister but she brushed him off and continued walking.

"Maybe we're all just running towards something? Why do you have to think the worst?"

"It's not the worst… I just… want to see everyone happy."

Holly turned toward her brother, "Peter, you don't have to try to make everyone happy. You don't have to try to fix things either." Peter looked at his feet. "You're not helpless, Pete. But, sometimes people just need to work through things and the best you can do is be by their side." Holly kissed her younger brother on the cheek and disappeared into her room.

The Priest slipped into his office before Peter came around the corner.


End file.
